Sand & Fire
by Glitter Angel Wings
Summary: A slightly AU fic where Kakashi's kid(s) cause trouble for the normal gang. This fic will contain anything I choose to but in it, so if there's something you don't like in one chapter, it might not happen in another. All reveiws are welcome. Even Flames


A/N: Yo! A shout out to all my Peeps! That's all you people who inspire me and reveiw my fanfics! Not much to say here but to say this fic is slightly AU, so it takes place after the Chuunin Selection Exams, which, in my fic, were cancled when Orochimaru attacked. Also, a few of the characters have slightly different characters. Lol. Confusing, ne? -UPDATE- Many thanks to meh Beta Reader who was kind enough to correct my mistakes. Thaks Lyzz the Dark Beast! 

Chapter 1 - Enter the Unknown Ninja

Konoha, a calm village in the Fire Country. But unlike other villages, Konoha is the Fire Country's hidden ninja village.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

"Yo," I wave to the three Genin gathered in the clearing.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison as they do every time I'm late... Which is pretty much every day.

"Sorry, but I had to go pick up Kazie." I say with a smile as they fume.

"LAIR!" they both scream. Again with the Unison.

"Actually, for once, he's telling the truth." Ah, sounds like Kazie decided to show herself.

"I'm just now returning from a training trip in the Hidden Village of Sand." I watch as the three of the look surprised. Sakura and Naruto both all but had their jaws on the ground as Sasuke's surprise was shown only in a slight widening of his eyes.

"See? You shouldn't doubt you Sensei so much!"

Naruto's P.O.V

Nani! How can this be right? Kakashi-sensei was telling the truth! And this Kazie guy, he looked just like Sensei! Same hair, same outfit, same freaky way of wearing the Hitai-ate.

I look over at Sakura and she's as shocked as me, but when both look over at Sasuke, HE'S NOT EVEN SURPRISED! He's wearing the same cool look as always. Nani? Why is he never surprised? Naze? Naze? Naze? Naze?

Sakura's P.O.V.

What the! When did Kakashi-sensei get married! And if it's not his kid, WHY DOES HE LOOK SO MUCH LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI! I look over at Sasuke and he's as calm and collected as ever. He's so cool!

Kakashi-sensei is watching us and looking bored.

"Well," he said, "I hope you're all over the surprise. Hmmm? Because you're about to have a test."

"Nani! On what! For what!" That Baka Naruto...always yells at the top of his lungs.

"Eh?" Kakashi-sensei blinked. "On your ability to find out information on an unknown person of course! As for what it's for..." he pauses a moment and scratches his forehead, "I'll tell you that after I tell you if you pass or fail." In other words, he didn't know.

Kazie's P.O.V.

My god. Hokage help me. Otousan was right. The potential is there, but right now, they suck.

I sigh and shake my head as one hand goes to rest on my hip.

"Wow Kakashi-san. What a great bunch of Shinobi." My tone is dry and sarcastic, but the shortest one with the stupid face just beamed and laughed.

"Hahah! I am Uzimaki Naruto, the greatest ninja who ever lived and future Hokage!" he continued to chuckle with a truly idiotic grin on his face.

"Block Head! I was being sarcastic!" I'm now annoyed at the idiot.

"Eh?" came his idiotic response.

"I was insulting you! Idiot!" I smirk. "Are you truly that dumb?" My smirk grows as he clearly becomes angry. Suddenly he launches at me and forms a seal with his hands.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" The small smile I'm wearing goes unnoticed through the mask I'm wearing as I dodge the three copies.

"I can do that to." I form the seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." I create ten copies and they all stare him down. "I could do more, but that would probably beoverkill."

TBC

A/N: W00t Ders the chapter! I've already got the next two chapters writen, but I'm no posting then till I get at least three reveiws! Hehe, I'm evil aren't I? Well Anyways, all reveiws count, so those of you who hate the fic, go ahead and flame me so the others can read more! Peoples who reveiw get a Kakashi Plushie!


End file.
